Yasashiku Anata no
by Shin Chim Hye
Summary: Jealousy is such a sweet thing. At the end of the day, their fight was completely forgotten. However, sparks started flying between them right after he declared “Sweetly yours to devour.”


**Title:**Yasashiku Anata no (Sweetly Yours)

**Fandom: **Kyou Kara Maou

**Warning(s): **contains kissing scene, angry/OC Yuuri, swearing, shounen ai

**Characters/Couples: **Yuuri, Wolfram, Conrad, Lasagna; YuuRam/WolfYuu

**Summary: **Jealousy is such a sweet thing. At the end of the day, their fight was completely forgotten. However, sparks started flying between them right after he declared _"Sweetly yours to devour_._"_

**Rating: **PG – 13

**Theme: **#18 Jealousy

**Note(s): **I'm not sure whether Wolfram hates/dislikes sweets but for the sake of this fic – he does. Italicized words written with " " are **voiced thoughts** while italicized words without the " " are **only thoughts**. Shimeji (from LJ) drew a great fan art for this fic! The link is found in my profile.

* * *

"Where the hell are you, you wimp?!"

Wolfram slammed open the door leading to the Maou's bedroom. He had been searching the castle for an hour and he still could not find the Maou.

He needs to change, damn it! He couldn't reach for his nightgown's evil clasps and therefore, couldn't get out of the said garment. He would be damned if he let his men ogle at him during their training.

"Oh well, it's his fault, anyway. Lasagna!" Wolfram called, shrugging indifferently.

"What can I do for you, Your Excellency?" Lasagna bowed as she caught sight of the Maou's fiancé.

"Could you unfasten the clasps on my nightgown? I need to change into my training clothes." Wolfram commanded.

"_Damn wimp! I couldn't find him when I needed him the most," _he muttered under his breath.

"Of c – co – course, Your Excellency," Lasagna blushed lightly and moved closer to Wolfram.

Most of Wolfram's back was already exposed when the bedroom door slammed open again.

"Wolf - " words immediately died in Yuuri's throat at the sight that greeted him.

"Where the hell have you been, you wimp?! Were you cheating on me again?" Wolfram's heated gaze landed on Yuuri's dumbstruck form.

"Uh, no! Hey! I never cheated on you!" Yuuri defended himself out of habit.

"Could have fooled me!"

"Look who's talking!" Yuuri bit out.

His words came out more pungent than he had intended.

"What are you on about?" Wolfram couldn't comprehend the sudden change in Yuuri's behavior.

The Maou took a step towards them; eyes narrowed to slits and said in a harsh voice, "Nobody but _me _gets to touch_ my_ fiancé."

"Of c – course, Your Majesty," she bowed in reverence before scampering out of the room.

Once Lasagna was out of their sight, Yuuri moved towards Wolfram.

"Nobody but me is allowed to _touch _you, understand?"

Wolfram shivered at Yuuri's low, velvety voice.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Wolfram said, not backing down.

"Unfortunately for you, I _am _your _fiancé_," Yuuri emphasized each word before he turned around to leave the room.

Wolfram does not know whether to feel happy (Yuuri finally acknowledged their engagement!) or to feel angry (he'd only admitted it because he thought Wolfram was cheating on him).

"_Damn that wimp for giving me mixed signals!" _he muttered before he put on his training outfit.

* * *

"I'm done for, Conrad!" Yuuri complained mournfully.

"What happened, Your Majesty?" Conrad asked, concerned to see the usually cheerful Yuuri somber.

"I don't know. I got jealous when I saw Lasagna hovering behind a half-naked Wolfram and I kind of snapped at them." Yuuri admitted.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. I'm sure Wolfram will understand." Conrad consoled Yuuri, eyes crinkling at the thought of his jealous godson.

"But it won't take my guilt away. I shouldn't have lost my temper in the first place."

"It's fine, Your Majesty. You are, after all, my little brother's fiancé. I'm sure it's not something a little gift could not mend." Conrad suggested.

"Are you suggesting I'll give Wolfram a gift?" Hope sparkled in Yuuri's eyes at the thought of mending their relationship.

"It's up to you, Your Majesty." Conrad frowned. It must be something serious if Yuuri did not notice his incessant usage of 'His Majesty'.

"I know! I'll give him a chocolate!" Yuuri suddenly jumped to his feet.

"I'm not so sure about your choice, Your Majesty."

"Why?" Yuuri inquired, suddenly intrigued.

_What could possibly be wrong with that? In his world, people usually give gifts when they offended each other and wanted to reconcile. And chocolate is a common gift among lovers, right? _

Yuuri frowned at his thoughts.

"Despite what most people think, Wolfram hates sweets. He just can't stand it." Conrad explained.

"Oh. It's okay. Thanks a lot! And it's Yuuri!" he said before running off to his destination, leaving a smiling Conrad behind.

* * *

Wolfram stirred. He glanced at his side to see if Yuuri already came back but found no one.

"Huh? It's already midnight and Yuuri hasn't gone to bed yet." Wolfram stood up to look for him when the door opened, revealing an apron-clad Yuuri.

"Wolfram?" he said softly, surprised that Wolfram is still awake at this hour.

"Where were you, you cheater! It's already midnight, you should be sleeping! Come on!" Wolfram pulled Yuuri inside.

"Uhm… ano…"

"What?" Wolfram turned around to face Yuuri completely. It was then he noticed something in Yuuri's hand.

"What's that you're holding?"

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I got jealous when I saw Lasagna undoing your nightgown's clasps and I thought... you know. I made you a black chocolate because… uh… Conrad said you hate sweets. So, definitely, it must be a black one. Right? I don't know if it's uh… enough to compensate for… uh… if you get my drift. Did – "

"Yuuri, stop! You're babbling."

"Uh… Hehehe." Yuuri scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously.

"Here." He thrust the package to Wolfram.

"What's this?" Wolfram asked, eyeing the package warily.

"Uhm, that's the chocolate I made for you." Yuuri blushed when Wolfram intense gaze landed on him.

"Well, uh, try it?" Yuuri said nervously.

Wolfram broke a small piece and popped it to his mouth.

"Is it any good?"

"Not as good as the ones you could buy at stores." Wolfram answered, thoughtfully munching on the chocolate.

"You know what?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't hate sweets per se, in fact, I love it!" Yuuri looked confused at Wolfram's sudden declaration.

"I'm definitely in love with it!" Wolfram advanced towards Yuuri, who backed away immediately.

"But… Conrad said… y – mmmph - !" Wolfram covered Yuuri's lips with his own, secretly savoring the moment.

"You're the only sweet thing I'll ever love." He declared before moving further into the room, leaving a blushing and dumbstruck Yuuri behind.

After he placed the chocolate on the bedside table and settled to bed, Wolfram silently counted to five.

"_One... Two... Three... Four… Five."_

Strong arms encircled his form and pulled him to their owner's chest.

"Sweetly yours to devour." Yuuri murmured sleepily, nuzzling his neck.

Wolfram sighed contentedly and was about to drift off to sleep when he felt his body covered with some sticky substance. He frowned; it was coming from Yuuri's feminine apron.

"Yuuri, you wimp!"

The whole castle was abruptly woken up by the painful, horrified screams coming from the Maou's bedroom. They nodded their heads perceptively and went back to bed.


End file.
